


Of Chores and Marriage

by Dreamweaving



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki is really fed up with doing all the chores himself. But his attempt to get his point across is taken the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Chores and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> ** "Love is being stupid together."-Paul Valery **

Watanuki was getting very much fed up with Doumeki. The archer had moved in with him. And he had not been invited to do so! Doumeki was spending his days and nights there at the shop now. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together and Watanuki was not happy to be spending so much time with him!

But that wasn't even the worst part. Watanuki was still doing all the cooking and cleaning while Doumeki lazed about!

It was entirely unfair!

So as soon as dinner was over, Watanuki decided to let Doumeki know just what he thought about the situation.

"Do you see a ring on this finger?" Watanuki snarled, holding up his left hand. "I don't recall you taking me out on one single date! And yet I seem to be stuck playing housewife for your ungrateful self! Why is this?!"

Doumeki merely looked at Watanuki with his usual blank expression, making Watanuki even more frustrated.

"You better start helping around here, you oaf! I'm not doing it all by myself anymore! I mean it! If you don't---what the hell are you doing _now_?"

Doumeki had raised himself up from the floor so that he was kneeling on one knee. He had also grabbed Watanuki's hands tightly in his own.

Watanuki felt a little fluttery feeling in his stomach. "A-Are you even listening to me?"

Doumeki looked right into Watanuki's eyes and for some reason Watanuki couldn't explain he felt his heart skip a beat and his face warm up.

"Watanuki..."

"W-What?"

"I know the solution."

Watanuki gave Doumeki a suspicious look before glancing down to where Doumeki was gripping his hands.

"Will you marry me?"

You could have heard a pin drop. And then Watanuki let out a horrified screech, yanking his hands out of Doumeki's grip as he spun away to hide his blush. "DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS, YOU IDIOT! BESIDES, WHAT KIND OF PROPOSAL WAS THAT?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A RING!"

"Ah. You won't accept until I buy you a ring?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID! STOP PLAYING GAMES!"

"So if I get a ring, will you marry me?" Doumeki asked, smirking.

"N-Never! I would never marry you! You don't even have a single romantic bone in your body you---LOOK! JUST HELP WITH THE CLEANING YOU MORON!" Watanuki snapped.

"Romantic? Ah. So I need to be more romantic then?" Doumeki asked, rising and slipping his arms around Watanuki from behind before the other boy could react.

Then, leaning his head down, he brought his lips to Watanuki's neck.

Watanuki, gasped, taken off guard. He momentarily forgot his anger as Doumeki ran his lips along the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Doumeki's grasp.

Doumeki kissed up to the base of Watanuki's ear before pulling his lips back a little.

"Like that?" He whispered.

Watanuki felt a shiver go down his spine as Doumeki's breathe brushed his ear. He swallowed hard.

"I'll take that as a yes." Doumeki said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Watanuki turned around and put his arms around Doumeki, pushing the side of his head against Doumeki's chest.

"Doumeki..."

"Hmmm?"

"Even if you buy me a ring, you're still helping with the cleaning around here."


End file.
